


The gentleman is a dope

by LastMafagafo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, One Shot, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMafagafo/pseuds/LastMafagafo
Summary: There is one thing Donna knows for sure: the Doctor is a dope.
Relationships: Martha Jones & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The gentleman is a dope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its' characters don't belong to me. Neither Allegro, the musical. This is a fan work only. 
> 
> I usually don't like song fics. But someone pointed out somewhere that this song fits the Doctor/Donna ship, and they were not wrong. I just had to write about it.
> 
> So, the song is The Gentleman is a Dope, from Allegro (Rodgers & Hammerstein's ill fated show. Yep, they are the same guys behind Cinderella, Sound of Music and Oklahoma! I strongly advise you to hear it). I changed the lyrics to fit (mostly verbs and pronouns), but the idea is there, all in bold letters.

Martha and Donna were sitting on a fountain, drinking some coffee and chatting. The weather was good, not too warm, not too cold. A perfect afternoon between two friends who shared the same alien acquaintance. Just the usual.

“How could you say that?” asked Martha, horrified, when Donna told her about her little discussion with the Doctor about mating when she went back to the Tardis.

“Well, I had to make things pretty clear from the beginning,” explained Donna, shrugging.

“Come on, Donna. But you have to admit he has some charm,” said Martha, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

“Meh… He is no Brad Pit.”

Martha laughed, amused. She was so used with all the women, including herself, falling for the Doctor sooner or later, that Donna’s unfazed behavior was really surprising. And maybe even a bit refreshing.

“Okay, he might not look that handsome at a first glance, but he is quite smart. You have to admit that a smart guy like him can be really charming.”

“Smart? Him?” Donna scoffed.

“What? Now you're gonna tell me you don’t find the Doctor smart.”

“Booksmart? Yeah. But streetsmart? No way!  **The gentleman is a dope!”**

“Donna! You gotta be kidding,” said Martha, barely believing in her. From all the people she had ever met, no one could even compare in wits with the Doctor. But there was Donna, refuting vehemently the brilliance of the Time Lord, and Martha couldn’t understand how.

“Why?” asked Donna.

“Because he is the Doctor!”

“Exactly! Martha, be honest with me, have you ever considered the Doctor’s personality after you left him? HE is  **a man of MANY faults.”**

“Yeah… I’ll have to agree with you on that,” said Martha, smiling. Donna wasn’t wrong there. During her time with the Doctor, Martha could see moments when he was stubborn, brooding, childish, and even a bit clueless sometimes.

“Do you know what he is?  **A clumsy John** ,” said Donna, and Martha laughed. “Honestly, the guy is so oblivious sometimes… He  **wouldn't know a rhumba from a waltz!”**

“You really don’t fancy the Doctor, do you?” asked Martha, finally starting to believe in Donna. 

“No. We are just friends. He is nice and all, but  **not my cup of tea.** I prefer guys who are… Well, less skinny,” said Donna, positioning her hands in parallel, trying to emulate the Doctor’s waist.

“Okay, okay. I got it!” said Martha, raising her hands, and giving up on making Donna admit the Doctor was a captivating man. Maybe not every woman had a crush on the Doctor after all. 

Donna smiled, but deep inside she was facepalming.  **Why did she get in a dither?** Martha was probably thinking she was the rudest woman on Earth. Or worse! 

“Donna Noble, you are really something else!” laughed the girl. “I’m glad he found you. You are doing him good.”

Martha smiled at her tenderly, and Donna immediately smiled back, touched by the girl’s kindness. Donna’s first instinct was to deny it and say she wasn’t doing much, but she held herself from opening her mouth. Although she felt that way, she had been learning to accept nice comments about her without trying to do some stupid joke about it. 

“Now I’m afraid I have to go. UNIT is a nice place to work, but they are quite strict with the rules.”

“Militaries… They always are,” agreed Donna. “See you around?”

“Sure! And you better not take too long! And bring the Doctor next time! I know he hates soldiers, but we could have just a normal lunch at the restaurant around the corner.”

“Will it ever be anything normal with him? We could go to lunch and discover a whole scheme of an alien hamburger black market, or something” said Donna, making Martha laugh.

“Bye Donna Noble!”

Donna smiled tenderly, while waving to her friend.

“Now back to the Tardis,” she thought to herself, while raising up to go, throwing her empty cup away. 

The Doctor didn’t park the Tardis that far, just a few blocks from UNIT. When she suggested visiting Martha he said he couldn’t go, he had to fix the Tardis, and all that rubbish talk he came up with to avoid coming closer to UNIT. That prawn! He thought he could fool her! She knew he might’ve had a story with UNIT, something really important that he didn’t want to talk about, as always. But she also knew that his story with Martha still bothered him. No wonder! He was a jerk with the girl! But at least he came to his senses and realised his mistakes. That idiot! Always getting the important stuff when that was too late…

She wasn’t wrong to say t **he gentleman** **wasn't bright.** Even with all those 900 years he claimed to have, he couldn’t see something as obvious as Martha having a crush on him. Or maybe he didn’t want to see. The Doctor was good in that: avoiding stuff. And so was Donna, wasn’t she? Maybe that was why they got along so well, after that harsh beginning.

But really, the Doctor was still worse than her sometimes. His way of avoiding his issues included him meddling on other people’s problems. No wonder they were always getting trapped and thrown in a cell or a dungeon. Always saving words, rescuing civilizations, defeating terrible creatures and running a lot.

Honestly, that's what she liked more about being with him. He was kind and brave, and well… selfless.  **A cake would come, he would take a crumb and never ask for more.** Unless it was a banana cake, of course. She couldn’t believe the guy’s obsession with bananas!

Anyway, the Doctor was truly a good man. And she didn’t even start counting the awful amount of times he almost sacrificed himself to save the world. Sometimes she thought he was trying to be killed on purpose. She wanted to kill him when he did that! Always making her worry, and then coming back with those eyes. 

**The Doctor's** **eyes were brown** , and when he was feeling guilty it looked like they grew twice their original size, becoming two sparkling big brown orbs, like those twin planets they visited the other day. He also stared at her with those sad and pitiful eyes, like he was a stray puppy searching for a home in the winter. Damn puppy eyes!

Other moments they also looked at her proudly, a sparkle of admiration. She loved those moments! Thinking about that, he was the only man who had ever looked at her that way, if she didn’t count her Gramps or her dad, of course. Every time he looked at her that way, she felt some warmth inside her chest, a wholesome feeling. That was funny how much those eyes affected her. And still,  **little did they see...**

**Why was she beating her brains out?** THAT was something she wanted to know! From the moment she left Martha the Doctor was still on her head, like the prick he was. She was done thinking about him! Actually, she would find anything to think about besides the Doctor. Like… that traveling company around the corner… Not a good idea. Then the idiots running at the gym… Nope. Oh! The shoe store, with beautiful high heels, and a nice sale banner with 50% off to purchase any converse trainers? Bollocks!

Why couldn't the universe let her be? What could be the use of her thinking about the Doctor?  **He didn't belong to her.** They were just two good mates sharing a Tardis and having crazy adventures together. Besides,  **he was somebody else’s problem** . That was that girl he loved, Rose.  **SHE was welcome to the guy!** They were even bloody soulmates! 

Nope, Donna had nothing to do with that matter. And she was happy that way, she truly was. Actually, the girl was doing a favor to all women in the universe. Rose should even get a trophy for liking a guy like the Doctor. 

Donna wondered how their relationship was. He never really talked about it. To be fair, he never talked about anything important. But in the end he couldn’t fool Donna Noble. She could read that spaceman like an open book.

“ **Has she ever understood him half as well as I?** ” Donna asked herself, blushing with the thought. How could she think that? What the heck she was thinking? She didn’t even like the Doctor. He  **was a dope!** And for an old time lord, definitely  **not very smart. He was just a... lug.** Yeah, a lug. **A lug she’d like to hug and hold against her heart.**

Donna closed her eyes, sighing. He **didn’t know** about her. And it was better that way. They promised to be friends, and only friends. Actually, she was planning to be his friend forever, and if forever meant to keep traveling with him like that, she was happy enough that way. That was all she wanted, not that nonsense about feelings! The Doctor didn’t want her feelings, and neither did her.

A tear fell from her right eye, but she dried her eyes before anyone could see. Maybe she was the fool in that story, after all. 

“ **Look at me, crying my eyes out as if he belongs to me…”** laughed Donna, scoffing at her sentimentalism. 

There was no use in acting like that,  **he would never belong to her.** Better compose herself before entering the Tardis, or he could notice. He would start with all those questions and drive her mad with his concern.

Donna could see the blue box parked in the sidewalk, the lights on as if someone was using it. Well, in a way the Doctor truly was. Donna opened the door and got into the “bigger on the inside” time machine. The Doctor was on the dirty seats next to the control panels, talking with the Tardis. He had that strange habit, like those guys who liked to name their car and call it babe. Once more argument to prove the Doctor was a dope.

“There you are!” he said, smiling at Donna, as he took his feet off the panel. “How was Martha?”

“Good. She sent you a hug,” said Donna, smiling and the Doctor mirrored her.

“So, where are we going now? Past, future or another planet?”

“What about the past of another planet in the future?” She asked, joking.

“I think it’s brilliant! Allons-y!” he said, starting to push the buttons and turning the levers. Donna stood there, watching him surprised, while also rolling her eyes. Of course that madness she just proposed would be possible with the Doctor! And Donna had to admit, she was quite excited watching his enthusiasm. Suddenly he stopped, and looked at her.

“Donna, have you been crying?”

“Ops… Here it goes…” she thought, gulping.

“Crying? Why would I be crying, Spaceman?” asked Donna, placing her hands on her hips in that sassy way of hers. Although she was doing her best to put up a front, she could see he wasn’t quite convinced. Big ops.

“Yeah, you are right,” he said, smiling. 

Donna knew she couldn’t talk him out of that idea, but he chose to give her space and leave her be, at least that time. The Doctor only wondered what Donna and Martha could possibly be talking about. 

“Fine, get over with the small talk! Where are we going then?” she asked, coming closer to him and changing her voice tone to an excited one.

“I have absolutely no idea, isn’t that great?” he asked, grinning. 

As the Tardis finally stopped, almost throwing the two companions to the ground, he offered his hand to her, and Donna took it gladly.

“What do you say? Onwards?” he asked.

“Onwards!”


End file.
